The invention relates to a control unit for a load, in particular, to a control unit comprising a microprocessor for controlling the load.
Control units for loads which execute various control functions, for example for drive motors of a sliding sunroof control in a vehicle, are predominantly equipped with microprocessors.
The invention is based on the object of designing such a control unit equipped with at least one microprocessor in such a way that it consumes as little quiescent current as possible and that the load is not damaged in the event of a fault in the microprocessor or the environment thereof.